Dungeons & Dragons Drakon Story
by dinoton101
Summary: This is the back story of a D&D Character I made.
1. Prlouge

I do not own D&D

Drakon Story

Prolouge

 **Long ago in a far off land in a time of monsters and the land of Drator a evil tyrant known as The Shadow had began to take over mush of a small town known as Rome was a light of hope for the countery but that would soon fall to The Shadow people of Drator call out for help,and when it look like all hope was lost a family of heroes appeared from out of no family was called the reillyed the people of Drator to fight againt the Shadow and they arm the war with the Shadow last a long time but when the Shadow army was thinning and he saw he had no hope left so he to leave a moster in his places to guard his was call a Beholder and he did more damge then his evil family of heroes tried to stop him but they failed and was banshies from the land of al they did for that land fast they save the people from The Shadow they turn on them just because they could not deaft the family had seem to vanshies from the face from the with the family gone the people cried out once again and no one came for many years until one day an 16 year old boy came to the city of Rome and said he would help the land and the people of people was night while they slet the boy killed very one in the City of he would go to eacth of the city of the land and kill everyone no one escape from his wrath by the time he was 21 he had killed everyone in emyper had heard of this and had sent his gaurds after him but the boy got away and went into hiding for a long is the beganing of our Story.**


	2. Chapter 1

Me:"Hey here the next chapter o Drakon Story.I do not own D&D.

* * *

Chapter One-A Unwelcome Party.

In the city of Tor in the hall of the dead a beast was socking it the it prey was just setting in a chair not knowing what was going on around beast got closter and closer until it drover it dager like claw into it prey chest stabeing it deeper and deeper util it reach the heart of the beast then druge the body off of it prey and hide it where no one could find left no blood trail or anything behided the Beast just left the body of it prey to rot as it left the Hall of the Dead as it took put it claw back in and it like what it just it want to kill again and no one was going to stop it no one. What kind of beast was this you ask?It the worst kind the kind that can look like anyone and be anyone.A kind of beast that is well payed for the job it does. He has great greed and make him mad and you could be his next is he?He is man. He is an assassin who was hired to kill an Halfling bard who had just lost his brother in a great assassin did not care he did not feel this halfling pain all he know he had a job and he was going to do it. This assassin knew what he had to just look back to where he kill the small halfling as he took off his hould as his walk out the door into the old city and no one knew what had happen. No one would ever he went to the guy you hired him and got is this Assassin name it is Drakon. Know his name for it may be your last thing you ever heard.

Orc:"I see you got the job did you?" The Orc ask as Drakon just look at him and said nothing. "You did didn't you I can tell from the look in your eyes. They are the eyes of a killer,and as promised here the gold and the 12 jewels to get you out of here by nightfall."

Drakon nodded as he left the bar where the Orc just sat there knew what was going on. The Orc had cheated him. The jewels was not even real and the gold was just rocks in a bag to make it look like there was gold in just left and look back at the Orc as his scarred eye look right into the weak points on the Orc.

Drakon:"Just wait Orc. "He thought as he walk out.

Drakon was only had he been cheat but now he had no way to get out of Tor seeing how the city was on an just had one thing on his mind. It was to kill the Orc.

So he wait until night fall and he snuke into the Orc house and wile the Oorc was sleeping and cut his jugger Orc blood rush out fast his skin started to turn pain as the blood rush out on this it drip onto the red eyes just look at the orc and found a big bage of gold and jewels on his dresser and took them then walk out to the window and jump out of it and landed right into a poo carge and hide until it started to had his way out of town so he it turn out that had been plase there by the Orc and the knew Drakon would come and try to kill the Orc so they set up a trap for was did big trouble if he did not figer this by the time he figer it out it was to was had arive at the jail and throw not like this was the frist time but something was differat this was not qutie he had a bad feeling that somthing was about to happen to look around his cell and in the coner of of the cell was a man about 6 foot tall black hair and bround eyes.

Drakon:"Who there show yourself."He said as he reach for his dagger with was not there as the man began to speak.

Man:"Drakon Nador."He said as Drakon just look at him."I have study your work you show up from out of nowhere. I have to say I like what I see,you have a spark to you."He said.

Drakon:"What do you want?"Ask Drakon as the man smirk as he came out of the shadows.

Man:"My name is Flite Blackblade.I'm a witch Hunter by I need your help."He said as Drakon saw what he look had a weird hat on with a long black clock of some an eye patch that cover his left also carried a giant great sword on his back and a crossbow on his side.

Drakon:"Why should I help emipre types have been after me for years,and you finlly have me."He said with a smirk.

Flint:"This is not about the empire it about something else.I need your help getting to a land I think you know if you are the right guy."He said.

Drakon:"Oh really,and what do I get in return for this.I have you know I price is not cheap."He said.

Flite:"I can only half now."He said as Drakon smirk and took the Witch Hunter hand and shook it.

Drakon:"Find now where are we heading?"He ask.

Flint:'The land of Drator you know it right Nador?The boy who will kill everyone there should know it like the back of his hand shouldn't he?"He ask as Drakon just look down and ask.

Drakon:"How did you find me?"He ask.

Wicth Hunter:"It was easy once we learn of an anassisan with the same profile of the will you take me there?"He ask.

Drakon:"Find but why you want to go there?There nothing left I made sure of the children all the people dead."He ask.

Flinet:"It seem something is stirring is you are the best change we have of killing it for good."He said as Drakon just look at him.

Drakon:'Iif you mean the Beholder my pearnet never killed him with why they were banshee's."He said as Flinet awnster.

Flinet:"No one of our stouts have seen the old castle the beholder was seen talking to something we could not tell he heard that it master was returning and no one could stop it this time."He said.

Drakon:"Are you telling me that the Shadow is returning if you are. There we are only way to bet that thing was with a whole army but look where that got my family.I will take you as far as the border but that as far as I go."He said as the Witch Hunter he unlock the cell and Drakon came out and pick up his things.

Flite:"Before we go I need you to do something has took something from me and I want it took it to a party tonight.I need you to crash the party and take it back and kill the guy who took it."He said as Drakon smirk and vanishes as a voice came out of a shadow to Flinet.

Voice:"Are you sure he the right person for the job Flinet?"It as the Witch Hunter.

Flinet:"Yes I family where the only ones able to stop the Shadow the first time."He said as the vosie came out of the reveal it was a white dragondorn with wore rouge like armor.

Dragonborn:"I don't trust something about him."He said as Flinet just look at the Dragonborn.

Flinet:"Well he's a human after all Dragoon. that's why you had a hard time trusting me. But trust me I know what I'm doing have I ever been wrong before? "He ask as Dragoon just look at Flinet and said.

Dragoon:"No can't trust people Flient not everyone like you if I can't talk you out of it. At least he just comeing to the bourder with use."Hhe said as he turn arounf and started to walk out.

As Flint just look out the window of the cell looking at the house where the party was taking place.

* * *

AT THE PARTY

Drakon had changed into his formal clothes and walk to the building where the party was taken talk to all the people that where there. Drakon learn a lot about the thing he learn they where just like the people of Drator could care nothing but there where greedy,they where the kind of people made him then found the person he was looking for.A rich man name Ismara was an ex Wicth Hunter who turn rouged and stolded something from was it you may ask? Iit was a small ring with a small eye called the eye of the beholder with gave you the power to control the monster it name plan to sell it to the highest better but then he decided to keep it for himself and control the town people with the monster that live under the new he had to work Ismara was walking away from the people Drakon fallow they got to a trap open it up and step inside as Drakon fallow from the shadows wacthing him as he went down the latter into the secert chamber under the house.

Drakon made it down as he look around the dusty old stone hall way as he saw Ismara walk around the conder into anther part of the fallow from behind making sure he was not noties as he look and saw a door that look like it was made a rare kind of wood that only grew in the northern part of the land of then saw Ismara go in and from what Drakon could tell he was stay behind as the door shut behind went up to the door and what he heard you would not belive.

Ismara:"So my pet part of of my plan is about to unfound."He said as Drakon heard a beast growl."Yes my pet soon we will make the town people pay and then we can return to our was a fool not to use the one can stan in my way."He said as Drakon could tell the door was about to was going to get out of the way but he was to Door open and Drakon saw the one thing he smirk as the oder his pet to attack.


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own D&D

* * *

Chapter 2-The Eye of the Beholder

Ismara look at Drakon as Drakon pull out his daggers and jump into the room.

Ismara:"So you're the one Flite stent after famous Drakon I know who you are and I know what you want I sorry but your not getting your hand on the eye."He said as the Bondholder move into battle.

Drakon said nothe as he just look at his prey and took his dagger and throw on at Ismara but then took out his short sword and charge the beholder.

The Beholder fire one of it many rays at Drakon but then tried to sneck behind Drakon but Drakon saw took back out his daggers and stade Ismara in the back and left him for dead but little did Drakon know the fight was not was a reason Ismara left the wicth him self did somine a creator so vile,so evil that only a few have live to let about had long demon like horns,it was a red as bloos and it teeth was so sharp it could crush was a just look at the two monster right in frount of him as they move into play.

The Tiefling attack let lose a fire wave of blast with hit Drakon in the back knocking him to the then started to lacght at he was starting to mock Drakon as the Beholder move in.

Drakon was trying to get up but the Tiefling had starting kicking him in the gut as Drakon just layed there in Beholder came up had locked his eyes on Drakon as Ismara nodded to the it smiled and pull out a firery sword called Flame he started to something and smile.

Tiefling:"Human I smile mush death on Death is on soul will be mine."He said as he started to raise his sword to kill Drakon but he roll out of the way.

Drakon then look at Ismara who was smiling at him.

Ismara:"Flite has sent the wrong Shadow will return and your family legacy will last of the Nador will die."He said as Drakon then rolled over away from where the sword would hite and breadley got throw his dagger at the Tiefling in the Tiefling yelled in pain as his body fell to the ground as the Beholder fire a death ray with Drakon jump out of the charge at the Beholder who fire a slow ray,but Drakon dodged then his other dagger at the Beholder big eye but he then took out his sword and charge at tried to run and get his dagger but was hite by Ismara sword with gave him him a slash across his then took his sword and tried to slash at Drakon but he got out of the way.

Drakon:"Nice tried Ismara but many have tried to kill me but have failed."Said Drakon as Drakon tried to pull out his bow,but he was not fact anounth the Beholder fire an ice beam from it eye and frozen his look around and saw the ring around Ismara Drakon smik just as the Beholder was about to attack with his fire then made sure that the fire beam to hite the then move as fact as he could as he grabe his rush at Ismara and he cut Ismara ring finger off. Ismara yelled in pain as Drakon took his other dagger stabe Ismara in a place that would kill him beholder yelle in pain as it turn into dust as Ismara was koffing up started to speak slowly.

Ismara:"YO..You ...thin...think you can beat ….The Shadow…...He is come back…...st…..str...str...stronger this time…...He….will…...will…..Kill you and very on."He said as he died as Drakon pick up the eye of the Beholder and hide Ismara then left and went to the place where Flite told him to meet.


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own D&D

* * *

Chapter Three-The Journey Starts Drakon meet Dragoon.

Drakon had made it back to where Flite told him to meet him something was up Drakon could tell something was not look around the jail cell he was once found a note left by someone by the body of Flint ,and it was written in blood it read...

Dear Nador.

Yes I know your you found this note you know Flit is I know all about what he want you to but I can't let Shadow will we don't half to be emeies.I can make a better what has anyone given you or your love ones.I can offer you the world Drakon.

Sign Nadarr Patrin

PS

Bring the eye.

Drakon read the note over and over again but he could not make any cents of he look at the body of Flit and found the weapon that was use to kill the look of it first Flit was burn stab what look to be a golden Drakon pick up the dagger he flet he was being he was right becuse when Drakon move his head a giant Ice blast went past then he heard someone speck.

Vosie:"I know you could not be trusted human!"Drakon heard the voise heard as he look behind him and saw a white Dragonborn wicth had his weapon drawn and look like he was about to charge at Darkon knew what was about to happen so he got out of the way.

"You miss."Said Drakon as Dragoon growl as he was about to charge again but Drakon throw the golden dagger at Dragoon but then throw something at Drakon and hite him in the leg with made him go tryed to get back up but he could then took out his sword and pointed at Drakon.

Dragoo:" Flite was wrong to trust you. All humans are the they care about is the are the same as the Dragon Prist who kept me as a pet."Said Dragoon as he was about to kill Drakon but something stop was a dagger and an look behind was A woman with blound and red the same kind of armor Drakon was waring all but the just smirk when he saw the guy by was an human an old freind of name was was his partner for must of his kills he had woman walk up to Dragoon.

Woman:"Dragoon stop!This man did not kill my dad."She said as Dragoon just look at the woman.

Dragoon:"Jade he killed Flite I saw him standing over the body with the muder weopen."Said the white look at Flite body and could see this man was not was one of his geard.

Jade:"Dragoon this is not is Jack one of Flite look like Flite ran before anyone could find him."She said as she turn to Drakon."Do you have the ring?"She ask as Drakon nodded and head out the ring."Good we will need this.I am Jade Shadowblade.I belive you know Vex, and this Dragonborn is belive Flite told you where we are going?"She ask as Drakon smirk.

Drakon:"We ...sorry a Ii do not work with about you just go…."He started to say but before he could say anying Jade pulled out her dagger and came up from behind Drakon,and grabe him around the then held the dagger next to his jugger vain.

Jade:"the next time you say anything like that.I will killed get me?'Sshe ask as Ddrakon just rolled his eyes.

Drakon:"Well excuse princess."He said as Vex walk up to Drakon and calm Jade down.

Vex:"Jade we need him alive if we are to defeat the Drakon is not that bad of a all he save me alot of time."He told her as she through him to walk then help Drakon up."Don't mine her she like that to very Drakon where have you been?"He ask as Drakon just look at him and smirk.

Drakon:"You then I know I do Vex."Said Drakon as Vex smirk.

Vex:"So you been up to nothing then."He said.

Drakon:"Hye that not fact I just kill today, but anyway how did you get drage into this mess?"Aask Drakon.

Vex:"You know the same old to steal from a Wicth Hunter and he ask me to jion his quest."He said as Dragoon and Jade walk up to them.

Dragoon:"We should head out going to be a long journey after and one more thing is any of you tries anything I will frezze you on the stop."He said as Drakon and Vex just nodded.

As they where getting ready Drakon walk up to Jade.

Drakon:"What up with the Dragonborn he ask like he hate me.?"Ask Drakon.

Jade:"Don't take it pureally it not you who he don't like."She said.

Drakon:"That good to hear."He said.

Jade:"He hate all humans."She said as Drakon raise an eyebrown."It a long Story you would have to ask by the way I don't like you too."She said as she walk off as Drakon was just looking at her as Vex saw the way Drakon was looking at her.

Vex:"Forget it Drakon.I know that look."Hhe said.

Drakon:"What look?"He ask he ask as Vex just rolled his eyes and said.

Vex:"The look you get when you see a woman you me your not her type."He said as Drakon just smirk.

Drakon:"Who said I wanted just get going Drator is a long way off."He said as they walk out of the prison and Started their quest.


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own D&D

* * *

Chapter 4-Dragoon Back Story

Drakon and the small party sat out and went to the port where they ran into some seem that Ismara freind from the party was waiting for Drakon and his crew at the what he could tell they where a Halfing,a Dark Elf,a Tiefling,and a what he could also tell the Halfing was a Rouge like him he could tell he could be Tiefling was a Wizard and from the look of it he was a red Drak Elf was a Neictromaner,and the human look to be the fighter of the just keep looking at the Drak throw him into a flashback from when he was a rember a Dark Elf who ruled the land of Drtaor with a iron was intil his parnets railed everyone togather to stop Elf look just like that molseon for them to move but Drakon would not move.

Dragoon:"Human what are you doing I said move.!"He ordered but Drakon was still just standing Dragoon pick Drakon up by the back of his nek and drug him did not look look like he wanted to kill throw Drakon to the ground as Jade just rolled her eyes.

Dragoon:"Well look like the great Drakon was to scared to do what he told.I told you to Move.

Drakon:"There was no way we could have taken them all I know how to pick my fights."He said as Dragoon just look at him.

Dragoon:"Maybe you could have not taken them but I could all you have not been through what I have."He said as he started to walk just look on Dragon back to see what look like scares from someone that had beaten just rolled his eyes as they got ready for there move.

Time Stip.

Drakon Got ready to make his went into the waited for the right halfling was the first to walk jump out of the shadow s and grab knock him attack the next person with was the only two left was the Dark Elf and the saw the Tiefling smirk it was like he knew they were there.

Malemir:"You can come out now Ddrakon Nador."He said as Drakon just waited in the the Tiefling."Yes I know you and your little party are there.I see you have a Dragonborn with you."He said as Dragoon just look at the Tiefling from here he was."What was his name Dragoon,and your other two Jade Shadeblade and Vex was Shadow send his regards to your father come on out where we can see you."He said as Jade and Vex walk the Dark Elf spoke up.

Ryld Hune:"You see is that so hard now where are the other two,Drakon and the Dragonborn?"He ask as Dragoon should himself."Now Drakon."He said but still Drakon did not show himself."The great Nador will not come out of hiding maybe he will if we kill his party."He said but still Dark Elf then shot a magic missile into the shadows and it hit Drakon dead him next thing he knew he was waking up in a cage on a ship heading somewhere,and was in the same one that Dragoon. Dragoon who just look at he spoke up.

Dragoon:"Just last thing I need was to be stuck in a cage again,and with a human no less."He said as Drakon just rolled his eyes.

Drakon:"Look I don't know what your problem is but you have gave me nothing just crap sent I meet you and I'm tired of it.I have kill for no less."He said as Dragoon just rolled his dragon like eyes and said.

Dragoon:"You would all of your kind are the Flint and I had my way I would kill every last one of has been good to me but even him he us me to get what he want.I am no one slave."He said as Drakon just look at the big guy.

Drakon:"I never said you turn you against humans anyway.I it because your a dragon."He joke but all it got him was idc to the face.

"Dragoon:"Ha ha you think that funny you want to know I'll will tell all started when I was young Dragonborn.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **A younger Dragoon was sitting outside watching the stars when a giant Dragonborn came out and**

" **Dragoon what are you doing?"Ask a big White Dragonborn as Dragoon turn around to see him.**

" **I'm just looking at the star father."He said as father just look around.**

" **You know not to come out here it to dangerous."He said as Dragoon just look down and said.**

" **Why father?How do you know what so dangerous what out there?"He ask as his father sat down by him.**

" **The Dragon Cultist of Krulust my have been capturing our kind."Said his father.**

" **But how do you know that you never go out side there is no one out there."Said Dragoon as his father look down and said.**

" **Son I think it time you know what happen to your mother."Said His father a Dragoon just look at his father."It was five years ago when you were just a race of man came to our village and told us they could help said there master wanted to help us,but we did not know they lied to killed everyone but you and mother tried to fight them off but they gain up on her and overpower her,and killed her."He said as Dragoon just look at his father an ask.**

" **Why did you not try to save 're strong."He said as his father turn his head and then look back at him.**

" **She had told me to keep you safe from the let go back in it going to he a long day tomarrow." Said his father as they went in and shut the door.**

 **When they went in and sat down in eat but they heard people shouting outside. Dragoon went to look outside the what he saw men in what to be Dragon armor and he heard them call the dragonborn cruel then turn around to his father and said.**

" **Father there someone at the door."Said the young dragonborn as his father look out the window and saw what Dragoon then turn to Dragoon and bent down to him.**

" **Son you need to get out of found us the men that killed your mother."Said His father but as soon as Dragoon was about to run the door brust open and a man with a Black Dragon armor walk in and had heard what Dragoon father told Dragoon and he knew he had to work he and the other brust down the then he said.**

" **Sorry kid your not going anywhere."He said as the other charge in and grab his Dragoon father would not go without a fight,but they over ran in and put him in was about to run but one of the Dragon Hunters shot Dragoon with a poison arrow and Dragoon yelled in pain as his eyes started to get blurry and he past out.**

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **It had been hour sent Dragoon life change was lound up in a cart and put in he came to he heard two people talking.**

" **What are we going to do with these two?On of then ask as Dragoon heard the other say.**

" **The father is going to the Dragon Krostus and the younger one is going to my will make a fine pet."He said as Dragoon tryed to get then felt the cage being taken out of the cart and lound into a house.A kid came out and stould by his smiled.**

" **I just came to see how my pet is."He said as he kick the cage and made it fall father and mother just smiled at there son as they left them just look at the boy.**

" **I am not a you should not kick the cage."He said as the kid just smiled and kick the cage eyes narrow as he started pulling on the changes and brock him and then Dragoon kick the cage and broke it and claw the kid in the arms and then said.**

" **Next time you that.I will freeze you ir rip your thout out go away!'He said as he throw the boy down but the boy just smirk and wipe Dragoon back and said.**

" **No I will my liitle pet now be a good boy and now get back in the cage."He said as Dragoon just look at the boy and smirk.**

" **I think I change my mind.I will kill you."He said as he saw the fear in the little boys eyes.**

" **Fine you freak,"He said as he ran out of the just look down as tears started rolling down his eyes.**

* * *

 **One year later.**

 **Dragoon was setting in his new cage asleep when he heard then saw someone what look like athner saw he was a black then heard him speck.**

" **Hey you?"It said as the Dragoon look around.**

" **Who is there.?"He ask as The Black Dragonborn made himself know.**

" **Sorry.I just need a place to the way I'm Akatosh are you okay?"He ask as Dragoon just look down and then at his father who was give back to the man that capture look at both Dragonborns and saw they had deep scars on their he saw the look of hurt in there could fell a small tear running down his then ask."What happen?"He ask as Dragoon look back to the Black Dragonborn.**

" **A year ago we where capture by these Dragon Hunters and sold as father over there has grown to weak to do any work for our master so he going to have him killed."He said as Akatsh just look over at Ddragoon then he thought about his own then ask.**

" **How can I help?"He ask as Dragoon look back at him and said.**

" **I what it going to still going to die."He said as Akatosh just look at the bigger White Dragonborn.**

" **That awful….So what happen to your mother.I don't see her here?Ask Akatosh as Dragoon look down.**

" **She was killed when I was hatch."He said as he heard someone coming to where they keep the Dragonborns."Get down the master will see you."Said Dragoon as Akatosh hide behind some the Dragon Hunters walk in, and saw only the two Dragonborns.**

" **I thought I heard someone in there?"Said one in green armor as the black armor one said.**

" **I think you are herding thing it could have been a deer or something else now let get back to Krostus like our boss said before he kill the both of us."He said as they left the made sure they have left and a another guy had came in and ask.**

" **Really how can a deer get in here?"He ask as The other two look at them and walk out.**

" **There gone you can come out now."Said Dragoon as Akatosh came out from behind the boxes.**

" **Thank for you want to come with me. I'm on a quest to find a new home."Said Akatosh as Dragoon just look at his father.**

" **What about my he come."He ask as Akatosh just look at the older Dragonborn,and he knew the Dragonborn did not have must there master did not kill him he would die even before they could get very far.**

" **I'm sorry Dragoon,but if you come your father would not make it."He said as Dragoon just look was about to turn Akatosh down when he heard a weak voise behind him.**

" **Son."It said.**

" **Father!"Said Dragoon as tears was flowing down Dragoon father face and siad.**

" **Son…..I...W..a..nt you...go with him...this is not...the life …..I...want for …...you."He said as Dragoon just look at his father.**

" **But I can't leave you are the only family I have left."He said as His father slowly pull himself up and limp over to Dragoon and put his arms around the cage and said.**

" **Son...I..not going to make it….I'm dieing ...the Master have beaten me to must….I would not make it far...you that young Dragonborn know it...I...want...you…..to go with him...Will you keep him salf?"He said as Akatosh nodded yes."Good...you better heary before anymore Dragon Hunters come."He said as Akatosh turn to the cage.**

" **Stand back.I'm going to use my asid to melt the bars of the cage."He said as he charge up his breath did what he said he he broke the changes on the Hunters heard the noises and they came rushing to the area.**

 **Dragoon father told them both to run away from the village and they climb out the window and ran away but before they got out of the village Dragoon heard his father yell in pain as Sword stab him fell to his knee and started to cry,but Akatosh got him up and they ran away from the village and ran to a cave where they stayed for the just look look at Dragoon as was still soon he saw a left up his head and he stold up and said.**

" **Man kind!I hate them all!They are all monsters!They killed all of my family someday I will take revenge on the people that killed my mother and father."He said as Aakatosh just look at his new friend and the land down thinking about his own family and his brother who kill his own family.**

 **For the next couple of mouth they travel far and had a good ideal where they were was told by a Dwarf Clan about this Orc tribe who would take in took a couple of hardship but they found the Orc strong hold and went in and they where taken in by the chife of the Clan and became like brothers,and under the teaching of the chife they became they where old enough the Chife they them both a Akatosh was give a battle ax of great Dragoon was given Great where also given armor and set on there and Dragoon went there seperate wander around the land and came up on a bandbit jion up with them,but not all was well the leader was a human who was mean to would beat him and try to kill Dragoon grow tried of it and challge him to a dual to the and the leader fought and Dragoon killed the leader and became the new leader of the later Dragoon would find out that not all humans were as evil the Dragon Hunters and the leader of the bandit had human he found was a White Hunter who went by the name Flint he still had a distruse for human.**

* * *

End of Flash back


	6. Chapter 5

I **do not own D &D**  
 **CHAPTER 5-The Tower of the younger days**.

* * *

Drakon just rolled his eyes as Dragoon finish his story, so like his own but not as bad as just look at Drakon and got was about to say something about the story when he heard someone coming to get him and cages was lound out of the ship and put on a cart and the small party was taken to a large tower in the middle of the land known as the caco wast land well use to be known as came up to the group and meet them and they payed alot for and everyone was taken into the tower where they were taken to the Masters of the Dragon Grim and Dramare who were red and black Dragons smiled as they look up on the Grim pull his head down by a cage that Dragoon head was in,and smiled then he said.

"Well it seem like our new slaves are here."Said The Black dragon as Dragoon spoke up and said.

"I am no one slave Dragon!"He yelled as Dramare smiled and smiled at Dragoon and said.

Grim:"This one has a spark to him almost like the one who got away from use all those years ago."He ask as the other dragon nodded as Drakon spoke up.

Drakon:"What make you think we would work for you?"He asi as Drmare lower his head and said.

Dramare:"You have no chosie in the mater can't have you stopping the great Shadow can we."He said as Jjade and Vex just look at the Dragons in anger Drakon was planning on a way to kill the Dragons."Yes I know who you all are.I know about young Drakon here.I know what he did in the past to your family."He said as Drakon just look up on the dragon with anger and said.

Drakon:"I had no chose in the matter!They told me to."He said as both Dragons smiled and the Grim spoke up.

Grim:"You had no chose?Everyone has a chose your chose was to become the monster you are to day and I love it.I think we will be working very close in the future."He said as Drakon just look away as Grim spoke again."Now let's get down to business shall we."He said as everyone just look at the dragons as Dramare spoke up and said.

Dramre:"There something we would like you to do for us.""Hhe said as Dragoon spoke up and said.

Dragoon:"Why should we help a Dragon.I thought we where your new slaves.!"He said as both Dragons smiled and said.

Grim:"Your right slave but I think you and your freinds would be usful to us by doing task for you will be payed for it."He said as Drakon was listing and then ask.

Drakon:"How must?"He ask as everyone turn to him and look like they where going to kill him well everyone but Vex.

Dragoon then turn back to the Dragon and said with his head held out high.

Dragoon:"I will do nothing for all they sent ….."He started to say when Grim spoke up.

Grim:"When the Cult of Krostus killed your mother and father?"He ask as Dragoon just look at the dragons and ask.

Dragoon:"How did you know that the only …?"He started to ask the Dramare spoke up.

Dramare:"We knew everything my young Dragonborn.I even know something about your father.I knew what really happen to him that night."He said as Dragoon look like he wanted to just freeze the red and black dragon with his breath weopons but Drakon spoke up.

Drakon:"What do you know?"He ask as Grim spoke.  
Grim:"Do this job and I will tell and Drakon this job reqire you to do something you where never able to do."He said as Drakon just look at the dragons as if they had ask him to kill one of his last family members who were still alive."You will find him in the tower at the very master will be so glade to see you again."He said as the Dragon told the cult members to bring the cages to the holding ceil wherre Drakon could get just look remember his one who taught him everything he the only job he could never pull one kill he could never thought back to the day he had to kill his remember running as fast as he could the pouring blood od his father was still on his rember falling to his knees yelled as tears fell down his fasce when someone appaer behind him and grab him and ran off.

* * *

 **Flackback**

 **Drakon was only 3 years old when his family was banshies from Drator and ever sent then they could not find anymore had heard what had happen and had stop hireing the at the time did not understand what was happening all he saw that his family was Drakon turn 7 his mother had pass away and his father look as if he would not make it older brother was no so as he was old anouth to move out he did and had nothing to do with Drakon or his would stay by his father bed and do nothing until it was time to eat,but Drakon saw his father was getting worst he grew sick by the day his father spoke up and ask.**

 **Drakon Father:"Drakon my son."He said as look at his father who was setting up and ask.**

 **Drakon:"Yes father?"He had ask.**

 **Drakon father:"Son I want you to do something for me."He said as Drakon ask what it was."Son as you know I am growwing worst.I want you to promius me something."He said ask.**

 **Drakon:"What is it father."He ask.**

 **Drakon father:"I have heard of a man who could help an old freind of will find him by sommine him."He said.**

 **Drakon:"How?"He ask as Drakon father look down and said.**

 **Drakon father:"By taken the life of the one you love."He said as Drakon eyes widen as he said.**

 **Drakon:"But ..I can't…"He said as his father smiled and said.**

 **Drakon father:"Son you have too it the only way.I am dieing to slowly.I am in pain and if I am to die I want to go on my own turns."He said as tears started to fall down Drakon face as his father point to a dagger on the did not want to but he had no took the dagger off the wall and then his father said."Now son repeat after me."He said as Drakon nodded."I call on the assassins of old to help me kill who done me wrong."He said as Drakon nodded as he started to say it.**

 **Drakon:"I call on the assassins of old to help me kill who done me wrong."He said as tears fell from his eyes and he then said."I love you father."He said as his father said I love you to .Drakon then stabe his danger into the chest of his father killing then hug his father and got back up and ran outside in the rain and fell to his knees and started to yell and tears started to flow down his someone appeared right behind him knocking him out and caired him away.**

* * *

 **End of Flash back.**

Drakon did not want to remember what happen but every time he thought of what the Dragons said the more he cult member had lead them to the holding ceils and put them was once again put in the same ceil as Dragoon but so was spoke up.

Dragoon:"Great just what I need a know what I'm starting to think I was born to be in a cage."Hhe said as Drakon just look at Dragoon and rolled his eyes as he thought what happen next.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **The last thing Drakon rember was being hite by something and being knock soon as he came saw he was somewhere room he was in had alot of beds with alot of childern in bed had a chest right by it fell with weopens and amor they would room also had areas what look like for training and look out the door and saw a man just setting the one he just who wacth the kids for the night. Drakon then look at the other kids in the bed had to find out where he was,but he thought that could wait until the morning.**

 **The next mornning**

 **Drakon got back up and saw he was the only kid in the only other person in there was a man in a masm and leader armor and a dagger hanging from his saw Drakon had awaken and told him to report to the headmaster's office.**

 **Drakon:"...Where am I?"He ask but the mask man did not he the mask man said was to follow him.**  
 **Drakon follow him out of the room down a hallway and walk past what seem to be classrooms."What is this place?"He ask himself as they came to step that lead to a long hallway to a dead mask man then pull a layer and it open a hidden passageway with went into what look to be a saw all kind books then they went out until they came a room with a fire pit with a couple of people sitting around then read the sign over the door with read the headmaster Garret Thorngage mask man open the door to reveal a small human like person behind a smiled and hopped down out of his chairs walk over to Drakon and the mask man.**

 **Garret:""Drakon good your awake.I'm sorry what happen to your father."He said as Drakon just look at the little Halfling**  
 **Drakon:"You knew my father?"He ask as the Halfling nodded and said.**

 **Garret:"Yes I knew him sent he was fact I train him Drakon why did you call us?"He ask as Drakon did not know what he was talking about.**

 **Drakon:"Call you what do you mean?"He ask as the halfling smile then said.**

 **Garret:"You must of known when you said the phrase and then took the life of the one you love."He said s Ddrakon thought back to what his father told him to do.**

 **Drakon:"So your the person my father told me back?"He ask as the little halfling nodded."Where m Ii anyway?"He as**

 **Garrett:"This is the Dark Blade sevre as the headquters to the guild and it duble as a place where we train the next gen of assassin."He said as Drakon ask.**

 **Drakon:"Assassin ?..."He ask as look around the office then at the mask man then back to Garrett."Assassins?My father was no assassin he was a hero."Said Drakon as the mask man spoke up and said.**

 **Mask Man:"Your father was when he was train here and became one of the best before he meet your fact he even had a nick name they called him the ws on of the best."He said as Drakon had alot to take mask man got eye level with Drakon and put his hand on his said."I know it alot to take in Drakon and in time it will get awhole lot better."He said as Drakon just look down and then ask.**

 **Drakon:"Why did you bring me here?"He ask as Garret smiled and then said.**

 **Garret:"We saw the pain you where in."He said as Drakon was about to ask something else when Gerrat told the mask man to go get Drakon his father weapon and armor from when he was younger."Drakon I want you to have these they were your father when he first came here."He told him as the mask man lead Drakon to get change.**

 **Timeskip**

 **Drakon came out wearing leather armor and a hound that clover his was also given two he was also ask to join the did not know what to one hand if he join he could be train and betaken care of,but he did not know if he wanted to be then he rember the people in were the reason for all of told them he accept and he enter the school.**

 **End of Flashback.**  
Drakon open his eyes to reveal two Dragonborns came to get Drakon and bring him to the would not go at first but they talk him into lead him up the out of the prison into a long hallway up some they went into a room and walk over a pit in which Drakon heard something growl from over that they came to new stairs and went can to a room with a throne and he saw the two Red Dragon spoke.

Grim:"Nador,you know why we called you?"He ask as Drakon just nodded and said.

Drakon:"Let me gest you want me to kill Gerratt am I right?"Ask Drakon as Dramire smiled and said.

Dramire:"You are corret is heald prisner has been casueing just probmles for a long time if you kill him and his parneter we will give you all the gold you can carrty,pluse you will go to stop the Shadow so Drakon do we have a deal?"He ask as Drakon just thought about it and then said.

Drakon:"Find I'll do is he at?"He ask as Grim look over to a door and smiled then said.

Grim:"You will find him in the dougen at the every top of this can bring anyone you want with you."He said as Drakon look down and ask if he could bring at lease two people with nodded as Drakon told who he want to bring.

Drakon:"I want Jade and Dragoon to come with me."He said as the Black Dragon began to speck.

Dragmire:"You want a mire Dragonborn to help you,but what good will he be to you,after all he…."He started to say when Grim stop his brother and said.

Grim:"He has chosen brother the one he name here."He said as the cultest nodded and left to get was lead to were they had their weopens and was given his daggers he got ready he thought back on the day he gradwaited and became a full and the mask man was so proud of Drakon.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

 **Drakon had come out of the arena after a sparring round with his friend had lost once again to help his friend up and said.**

 **Drakon:"I just Ii won again."He said as Vex just look at Drakon with a smirk and said.**

 **Vex:"Sure you are one of the best students the way isn't today the anniversary of your father death?"He ask as Drakon as he saw Drakon look saw what he did."Oh sorry Drakon I forgot you were the one to kill him."He said as Drakon look back up and said.**

 **Drakon:"It okay I think we better get to the the Headmaster's office."He said as Vex nodded then turn around and run down fallow from behind.**

 **Drakon made it to the headmaster office to find Gerratt and the mask man smiled and said.**

 **Gerratt:"Drakon,Vex good you here.I have a job for you."He said aa Drakon just look at Garret as The Mask Man spoke up.**

 **Mmask Man:"You to are to report to the city of Margan there a man there who has mad a contract with will know him when you see is a Orc Barbairn he goes by the name Bore will find him in the tabreain called teh Dragon INN. He will be the one with a scar on his right and left will also have two other people with are a Elve Ranger, name Sariel Laidon and her sideling Sai who is aslo a deliver this pack to listen to what they have to say."He said as Drakon nodded and then said."Good you will live in a few your is your last test before your gradauaited."He said as Drakon and Vex nodded and walk to there dorms.**

* * *

 **End of Flash back.**

Drakon way lead back to the dragon cultist grab Jade with she did not take well until she saw then told Dragoon to get out of the in wicth he replayed.

Dragoon:"Why should I listen to a Dragon cultiest?"He ask as Jade told Dragoon to listen to them so he came out and Drakon told them what was going on.

Jade:"So they want you to kill your old mentoure and your old headmaster?"She ask as Drakon nodded and then said.

Drakon:"That about we can kill both of them."He said as Dragoon just look at Drakon and said.

Dragoon:"You can't trust a say we can go free but I know how they work. They say one thing but then do the other."He said as Drakon just look down and said.

Drakon:"I will take that chance.I was never able to kill with all of us we may."He said as Dragoon just look down and Jade walk up to him and patted him on the back and they were talken to where the Garett and the mask man were being held. As they left Vex in the prison ceil all by himself.

As Drakon was walking he thought about more of his final test the one that chance his mission were he meet her.

* * *

 **Flackback**

 **Drakon and Vex had made it to the INN in the city of Margon were they was aspost to meet their they walk into the INN they saw three people sitting in the back of the the look of it the first was male,he also look like he had had seen many battle in his life grey skin look every could see the lower teecth sticking out og this man first glance you could tell this man was the one he was looking man look over and saw Drakon and Vex looking his then turn to the other two and said something, and they nodded.**

 **Drakon look at the other could tell who the Elven then look over that the third person and could tell this person ...well he could not figure this person could tell this person was an elf but he did not know if it was male or person wore leather armor,and a hoodie and mask where you could not see there tab Drakon on the shoulder and said.**

 **Vex:"So should we walk over now or are you going to stare all day."He said as Drakon nodded and walk up to the people.**

 **Bore:"ayh lat drakon agh vex?"Said the Orc as as Vex just look at the Orc not knowing what he one name Sariel Laidon spoke up.**

 **Sariel:"He said are you Drakon and Vex?"She ask for the Orc as Drakon spoke up.**

 **Drakon:"You knew it was us?"He ask as Sariel smiled and said.**

 **Sariel:"Yes we requsted you see.."She started to say when the Orc cut her off."Right not right now."She said as the Orc nodded.**

 **Vex:"So what the jod?"He ask as Sai just look at Drakon then back at Bore the Orc then nodded and said.**  
 **Bore:"ukome avhaumn hauk happen. kulknej don'av know nalkriuk kulknej saib avruukav. lat ukee avhere ij bur kulknej wanav lat avo drepa. hiuk name iuk mardon. najor hauk avaken conavrol tok. najor avraumn avo thrak ukomeone kurrauz. ij greaav illska avhaav once raom shal avhe tok ro draavor. "He said as he turn over to Sariel and she said.**

 **Sariel:":He said we need you to kill a man know as Mardon who is tring to bring a great evil that once ruled the land of Drato."She saID AS dRAKON LOOK DOWN AND SIA.**

 **Drakon:"He tring to bring back the Shadow?"He as Sai nodded yes.**

 **Sareil:"That why we requested see we know you are a Nador,part of the family who wip out the Shadow need you help"She said as Drakon just look down thing about the day they got may have been little at that time but he still rember that day.**

 **Sareil:"It will be a great help to the people of Drator and we can pay ypu alot of money." She said as Sai just roll it eyes.**

 **Drakon was about to get up and leave but before he did he ask.**

 **Drakon:"Were you you people from,your from Drator right.I bet your two elven friends here are even from the city of Rome."He said as Sareil look down and said nothing."That what I has the Drator ever done for me if I had my way I would kill everyone are the reason my family die!"He said as Sareil look down sad as Sai got up and took off the houd to revail Sai was a spoke up and said.**

 **Sai:"So what if your family were banished for stupid reason Drator has change we need a hero and that hero is you now get off your piety deal and help us.!"She said as Drakon turn around and was about to say something but when he turn around he saw the most beautiful creator he had ever did not know what to just look at her for a long look and saw she had short blond hair that came to down to half of her had grey eyes that shirn like the aslo noties otherthing about saw the way she spoke to one had ever done that did know what to then spoke up and said."Are you even listeing to me!Now you enighter help us or we tell you headmaster and you fail your little test."She said as Drakon just stould there and just noddede as Vex juist smirk and said.**

 **Vex:"There no need to do that,my freind and I will be glade to help you three when do we leave fore Drator?"He ask as the Orc spoke up and said.**

 **Bore:"tomorrow mang aav firukav lighav."He said as Saareil spoke up and said.**

 **Saraeil:"Tomorrow at first light have a good night rest."She said as The three of them got up from the table and walk to there rooms as Drakon watch Sai from then said.**

 **Vex:"You like her don't you?"He ask as Drakon just rolled his eyes and walk to his room but Vex stop him and said."I know you do Drakon I saw the way you were looking at her."He said as Drakon just walk off to bed."Yep he like her alright now I need to get to bed it going to be a long quest."He said as he walk to his room.**

* * *

 **End of flashback.**

Drakon,and the others was lead down a lown all way until they came to two door.A little old man appear from out of nowhere and smiled at Drakon and the others.  
Old Man:""Well hello my you here to see the prisoners?"He ask as the gardes nodded yes for little old man just look down and nodded and pulled a leaver and said."Be quit about it once a person ender this dunegon they only have have a short time to get out,or they will have to face the monster that live there."He said as Drakon and everyone nodded."Good,good luck,Drakon,Jade,and will need it"He said as Drakon just nodded but Jade thought to her self.  
"How did he know our names?"He ask her self as they all enter into the Drakon,Jade,and Dragoon all heard the door slam all look behind lead them on as they pull out a torch and lite it, and travel down the they walk they past prisen cells fell witht he bones of dead Dragonborn with the Dragon had inpriesen along time ago.I one cell the Dragoon was destusied by the the sight of them.  
Dragoon:"I have seen this before…It was just like."He started to say when Drakon notise one of the cells was a short sword look like it was on pick the lock and went into the cell and pick it up and saw it was cold.

Drakon:"Who ever this belong to must have been a fighter."Hhe thought as he took the sword with him and walk out of the left the arna the body in that cell began to rise.

They got to an area with was a places that look like people gather to look around and saw the bone of the people who once had been in this was about to tell them they should go on when they heard something.

Dragoon look behind them and they call the crops of the Dragonborn who the sword belong to.  
Dragoon:"Oh great just what we need!"He said as he pulled out his sword as Drakon pull out the sword he just got,and Jade pull out her daggers as they got ready for the zombie Dragonborn attack first and us his breath weapon with fire but for some reason it smet of methane made a Drakon and Jade but Dragoon got out of the way and use his own breath weopen and hite the it .Dragoon help Drakon and Jade up and they Drakon us the sword on the zombie and stabe him in the back of the kneck but for some reason that was not working,and the zombie brock out of the ice and us his claws and tried to claw miss.  
Dragoon took his sword and stab him in the back of the head but he still would not die.  
Jade:"What going on why won't he die!"She yelled as Drakon swrod started to then flow right into the zombie made it smile and he walk away.

Drakon:'What was that about?"He ask as Dragoon spoke up.

Dragoon:"I realy don't know let just get to where Gaerratt is."He said as they walk away from and co went on until they came to a dead end where they heard two people talking.

Vosie one:"My old freind this look like where it end for us."It said as the other voise said.

Vosie 2:"We will get out of here soon."He said as Drakon went to where the voises was comeing from.

When Drakon got to the cell he saw who it was an older Gerratt and his parnter the mask smile when he saw who it was and said.

Gerratt:"Well look who it .."He started to say but then a frown got on his face and said."Why are you here?"He ask as Drakon look down and said.

Drakon:"I have been given my next conert."He said to the nodded and smirk as Drakon let him out of his before Gerratt got out of the cell Drakon pull out his dagger and killed the mask smirk and said.  
Gerratt":Well your the same as me gest you came to finish the job you started year ago aren't you."He said as Drakon just look at the Halfing."Well you could not beat me now and you could not beat me then after all we would not want to repated what happen to Sai do we?"He ask as Drakon glared at the Halfing and said noth.

Jade:"What he talking about Drakon?"She as Drakon said nothing.

Gerratt:"You here got his frist love killed on a quest just like the one you are on now."Hhe said as Drakon spoke up and said.

Drakon:"You should know you hired the man who killed her."He said as Dragoon just look at the two of then began to thank back to that day he fought againt his day he became the killer everyone feared.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **It was the next morning Drakon and Vex had meet up with Sai and the they was had sail to the Country of Drator to the capital.**  
 **Drakon:"It been along time sent I been to Rome."Thought Drakon as he saw the city look like it was dieing.**

 **Vex:"What happen to this place?"Ask Vex as Sai spoke up and said.**

 **Sai:'Mardon your family left our people call out for a new awnster came with could control the Beholder but as soon as he got rid of him he took over all of Drator and he then start sernat trying to bring the Shadow back."She said as the Orc nodded and then Sai sister spoke up.**

 **Saraeil:"That why we need your has to be stop before he kills very one here."She said.**

 **Drakon just look at his old home and then thought back what had happen but he knew he could not let these people they got off the ship and went to the king of Drator and went to the rebal bace where they meet with the Ex King of was a a High Elf,and he was just like Drakon rember tall with hair that shine like the said,**

 **Sai:"Mighty King Thamior Lliadon we found people to help us stop Mardon the high elve turn and saw the two and rown and said.**

 **Thamior:"You bring him back her?"He ask as the Orc began to speck and said.**

 **Bore:"Mausan kaumn iav mausan ideal. Sai had noavhaumn avo do wiavh avhiuk. Gerraavav ukaid avheausan ayh avhe beukav aav mubullat pros guild."Hhe said as the King just look at the Orc and said.**

 **Thamior:"I don't care is they are the best.I banished him with his family along time ago."He said as Drakon could not take it no more.**

 **Drakon:"I gest you don't want this Mardon guy taken care this was just as wast of time let still the same as he was when I was younger."He said as he turn to go back to the ship but Sai Stop him and said.**

 **Sai:"Let me talk to him."She said as she whispered in his ear and he said no you would then smirk and the Ex King spoke up and said.**

 **Thamior:"Is guest we have no choise then do you can have the job,but if anything happen out there let just say you like it when I am done with you as he walk away.**

 **Drakon:"I thought you said people had change?"He ask as Sai just smiled and then look down and said.**

 **Sai:"Welll..I kind of lied to you to get yo to come."She said as Drakon just look at her and smiled."Hey it was my sister ideal."She said as Drakon smirk walk out of the bace to think.**

 **Drakon:"So Sai lie did she…"He thought as she came up from behind and ask what he was thinking about."Well why did your sister ask you to lie if I said no?"He ask as she look down.**

 **Sai:'Well we knew you would not come see …"She started to say but could not get it just look at her and was wandering what was going on.**

 **Drakon:"Well you fooled me that take the way Sai how did you and your siser meet that Orc?"He ask as Sai smiled and said.**

 **Sai:"Bore?We meet him when we where almost killed by this crazy Dragonborn who ran with it had not been to Bore and his clan we would had been sister also kind of fell for the Orc,if you ask me..never mind."She said as Drakon got the ideal what she ask her where Mardon was."He made his base in the old castle of the has control of the Beholder where no one can get to him."She said as Drakon nodded and told Vex to get ready.**

 **Vex:"Drakon when to we leave?"He ask as Drakon smirk and said.**  
 **Drakon:"Tomarrow at first light."He said as Vex nodded and they went to there room.**  
 **The 16 year old Drakon laid in his bed and could not get to kept thinking about what happen when he was a still rember his paernt calling all the people togather to fight againt the he could also rember a younger High Elf King calling the Nnador out for not killing the he beat his mother who was with child at that made her rember how his father was almost killed by this king who once praise his parent for helping driving the Shadow hate that man he wanted to see him be was the reason his family could not get any the reason his father was so was the reason Drakon had to had to take his father knew he had to make this king pay for everything he had done to him and his first he had to stop this Mardon guy.**

 **The next morning.**

 **Drakon,and Vex got everything ready and was starting to head out and they were fallowed by Bore,Sai and Saraeil.**

 **Vex:"'Hey look Drakon who following us."Said Vex as Drakon just look at them as Bore spoke up.**

 **Bore:"Sai wanav avo come avo baj ukure lat baj iav shal ni piece."He said as Saraeil spoke up and said.**

 **Saraeil:"My sister want to come with you two to make sure we make it back in one piece."She said as Drakon smirk and was about to say something when Vex spoke up.**

 **Vex:'We do not need any other people with us you three will just slow us down."He said as Bore got out his ax and throw it at the ground at Vex feet but it miss and hit the jump and then said."Okay the Orc can come but you two have to stay it will be dangerous for two women like you."He said with a smirk as Drakon facepalm."Now go back and wait like goo…."He started to say if it had not been for Sai holding him by the shirt calor pointing her dagger at his heart."Okay point taken."He said as she put him shook his head and they got on there house that the ex king gave them and round off.**  
 **End of Flashback**

* * *

 **Please review**


	7. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN D &D**

 **CHAPTER 6 Drakon VS Gerratt/Mardon the death of a lover**

* * *

Drakon just stared at his former master with rage in his his master smirk and pulled out his blade and said.

Garrett:"I gest you have fail your quest my will not make it out of here alive."He said as he pulled out his golden dagger of Death and charge at pull out his daggers and doged Garrett attack and charge at him hiteing him with did 25 points of prinsing was not done yet he went into the shadow."Drakon you and your freinds will never win,I know all of your moves after all I thought you everthing you know!"He said as he jump out a stabe Drakon in the back making him fall to the went next he us his ice breath but he turn to him and said."So the Dragon want to play too does he?"He said as he was about to attack Dragoon,but Jade caught Garrett off guard and knock him into the door of the ceil."I like this one Drakon she remind me of Sai right before she was killed by the one that I killed."

Drakon thought about that day.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Drakon and the others had been on the round for mouths on end to stop that time Drakon and Sai had gotten very smirk as he wacth weil they walk by each other thinking he knew this was going to had even ask Sai to married him while on the said yes and they went to a temple and they they almost to the castle of the they could already see the Beholder.**

 **Vex:"Oh great just what we need."He said as Drakon smirk and told him it was going to be okay."I hope your right Drakon."Said Vex as Sai Bore,and Sai sister look over at Drakon.**

 **Sai:"So what the plan?"She ask as Drakon began to speak.**

 **Drakon:"Me and Sai will sneak in by the shadows .While you three wait for us to give you the single to come."He said as they nodded then Drakon and Sai went into the Shadows.**

 **Sai:"Are you sure this plan going to work?"She ask as Drakon smirk under his mask and said.**

 **Drakon:"Yes I do."He said as they made it to the castle without the Beholder seeing them.**

 **After that the claim the castle wall and got to the other side,but when they got over they saw they were not was a creator on the other the look of it was a black Dragonborn smiled as he point to Sai.**

 **Sai:"That do you want?"She as as the Dragonborn smiled and said.**

 **Black Dragon Born:"si tepoha confn ihk wux jiil."He said as Drakon nodded and pulled out his swords.**

 **Drakon:"Why do you want us and who are you?."He ask as the Dragonborn said.**

 **Black Dragonborn:"si mi zormorn mardon tepohada hired ve ekess svent wer ir garret sent shafaer nomeno geth."He said as Drakon thought.**

 **Drakon:"How would Mardon know we were coming?"He thought as Zormorn began to speak.**

 **Zormorn:"dout batobot vaecaesin svaust itrewica mojka de ve annyo tairais tagoa di batobot ghik."He said looking around and smirk and said."shar coi vorq hefoc jaci ui ti zahae nomeno tairais ekess save wux."He said as Sai pulled out her daggers and was about to charge at the Dragonborn but Tiefling came out of the Shadows and grbe both Drakon and put them to there then gave the Tiefling orders."Take them to Mardon I'll deal with the rest."He said as they nodded and took Drakon and Sai off.**

* * *

 **End of Flashback.**

Drakon us deltstirk on Gerratt making it were Garrett could not then he use a move where blades fell out of the sky land on Garrett doing a lot of damage to then went into the shadow and struck again damaging him more but Garrett was now able to move and he also went into the shadows and he hite Dragoon making it were the big Dragonborn could not was about to hite Dragoon again if it had not been for Drakon using smoke making it were Garrett could not move once through here throwing knife at Garrett but he got out of the went back into the shadow.

Everyone look around to see where Garrett would come out was about to come out of the shadow when they all heard a loud sound coming from the kitchen area.

Garrett smirk and was about to run but Drakon grabe him and they went to see what it was.

It was a Giant Red just look at it as Garrett tried to get free but Drakon held the halfing where he would not get free.

Drakon wacth rembering when he and Sai was brought before Mardon.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Mardon:"Well well you are the one that they sent to stop me.I have not seen you sent you where every small."He said as Drakon jst look the man in his eye."Well Drakon I thought you were never coming back here?Never mind that for now.I'm glad you came you can help me with my little project."He said as Sai spoke up and said.**

 **Sai:"We will never help you bring back the Shadow!"She yelled as Mardon smiled and said.**

 **Mardon:"Who said I was wantting to bring back that Dark Elve.I have bigger see I know what the Shadow up to before he vanshies."He said as Drakon just look at Mardon."You see The Shadow was planing on opening up the Nine Hells and releaseing of the One Olds."He said as he smirk as Zormorn walk in and smirk.**

 **Drakon:"One of the Old Ones?What are you talking about?"He ask as Mordon smiled and then said.**

 **Mardon:"The Old Elder gods of gods of chaos and will bring the world to it knees."He said as Ssai spoke up.**

 **Sai:"Your a monster!"She yelled as Mardon smirk and said.**

 **Mardon:"Me the monster you is not I who came up with this all you brought me what I needed to somine sent you on this quest in the first plase?Who ask for you to bring a hero was freinds with Garrett?."He said as Sai and Drakon just glared at Mardon and then Sai gaspes as they was who walk out of the was Thamior with Sai sister and Bore and Vex .**

 **Sai:"No it can't be!"She cried as Thamior smirk and push the two down on the ground and then walk over to Drakon.**

 **Thamior:"Well Drakon you made it all the way ,Sai I think you for bring him here."He said as Sai just look at Thamior and said.**

 **Sai:"You were behind this whole thing...but you did not want Drakon in on this."He said as Thamior smirk as he turn to Mardon then turn back to Sai.**

 **Thamior:"Well simple I had to play like that.I really do hate the Nadors and I would have like to see him die,but I need him to be here."He said as Drakon spoke.**

 **Drakon:"Why?"Hhe ask.**

 **Thamior:"What?"He ask as Drakon glared at Thamior.**

 **Drakon:"Why did you want me here?If you want me die,why did you want me here!"He ask as Thamior just look at Drakon and smirk and said.**

 **Thamior:"Well you see after we banish you and your family alot of people was some thought that was not wanted your family all your father and mother was able to defeat the Drakon just look at Thamior as Thamior smirk and turn back to Zormorn and said."You can kill the girl now she is no longer needed.''He said as Zormorn walk over to Sai pick her up by her armor and broght her to her did not know what to think she just stould there and look at Drakon and Zormorn took his blade and was about to kill her but Drakon rush over to her and stop Zormorn as he and Zormorn fought a arrow came out of nowhere and hite Sai in the caught Drakon off guard and Zormorn puch Drakon in the face knocking him to the ground as he wacth the mask man and Garrett come out of the shadows.**

 **Garrett :"That take care of is taken so long Thamior!?"He said as Drakon heard him and the other two talk and wacth as they brought Sai sister to a altar and Taifling was now picking up Drakon and was bring him there also.**

 **He then heard Bore say something.**

 **Bore:"Lat liwo nevas win avhiuk dautas!bausan avhe gijak ro mausan anceukavoruk agh avhe gijak ro mausan fallen friend jiak liwo avenge lat!i liwo noav nauk-ukav julavil avenge lat!i liwo noav nauk-ukav julavil mardon agh thamior ayh vadokan!"mardon agh thamior ayh vadokan!"He yelled as he broke free as he went pulled out his ax and charge at Thamior and Mardon killing Mardon but Thamior got away so did thought about what just happen and walk over to Drakon who was no up holding Sai in his he rock her back and forth and then turn to Zormorn and said.**

 **Drakon:"You will pay for this!"He yelled as Zormorn smirk and said he.**

 **Zormorn:"Trust me I did not have anything to do with this was all Garrett and all of Drator in the city of Rome plan.I was just being rember if your in my line of work money is everything even if you have to work for someone evil."He said as he left Drakon and all of them there.**

 **Saraeil:"Drakon…."She said but Drakon was not just rock Sai back and forth and then said.**

 **Drakon:"Why is this keep happening to my mother,then my father…..Now this...That it ."He said as he pick the body up of Sai and turn to Vex and the other three and then said to Vex."Vex I want you to take Bore and Saraeil away from here."He said as Vex look at Drakon and said.**

 **Vex:"What you're not coming back?"He ask as Drakon just look at Vex and said.**

 **Drakon:"Drator has gone too far this time!"He said.**

 **Saraeil:"What are you saying?You are not going to …."She started to say but Bore spoke up and said.**

 **Bore:"Saraeil ukavop leav drakon do whaav najor muukav. Your votar tok hauk done ij greaav illska maybe iav iuk avime for avhem avo mat."He said as Saraeil just said.**

 **Saraeil:'Bbut not everyone has done Drakon wrong what about my family?"She as as Drakon spoke and said.**

 **Drakon:"Vex get Saraeil family out of here and take Sai body before I done what I must."He said as Vex nodded and Drakon ran out of there.**

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Jade:"Drakon!"She yelled as Drakon was just looking at Garrett got up and charge at Jade but Jade got out of the way and Garrett ran into the then snap out of it and throw his throwing knifes at Garrett with hite him and done alot of damge to him.

Dragoon us his sword and swung it at Garrett hitting him damaging him even took his danger and stab Dragoon in the yelled in pain as he fell on then us delt strike on Garrett making it were Garrett could not then us her's dangers cutting then us his own sword and swinging at Garrett again hitting yelled out in pain as he tried to disappeared into the shadows and then use lighting blade and hite yelled as he yelled in was able to move now and he also went into the shadows .Drakon look around as he waited for Garrett to make his as he started to Jade heard something in the dark of the dungeon.

Drakon saw a giant arm grab something in the heard the little halfling crying in pain.

Drakon:"Great just what we need.I guess we washed too much better go find out what we are facing."He said as the other nodded and they ran to where the voise was .With was the dinning in the middle of the room was a 8 foot tall humanoid-shaped construct made entirely of brain tissue.

Dragoon:'Oh great it just what we need a Brain Golem!"Yelled Dragoon as the golem through Garrett as hard as it could killing then turn to Drakon,and co as the Red Drake came from the ceil room.


	8. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN D&D

 **Chapter 7 The Brain Golem and Red Drake**

* * *

Drakon:"I forgot that that Red Drake was still here!"He yelled as the Drake use his breath weapon at Drakon but Drakon dodge the flame,as the Brain Golem slam his fist into into the grown almost hitting Dragoon.

Dragoon:"Any brilliant ideas old fearful leader!"He yelled as Drakon as the Drake tried to hit Drakon with it tail but Drakon got out of the then when into the shadows well Dragoon use his Ice Breath and hit the Drake making it scream in pain.

Jade went went into the Shadow.

The Drake us it fire beath and aim it at hit and did 18 points of damge to yelled in pain as Drakon came out of the shadows and jump on the Drake back and stabe it in the Drake yelled in pain as Jade did the samething but she miss and land on the gronud.

Dragoon took out out his sword and charge at the Brain Golem and hit Golem cried while Dragoon jump upon it back with his sword stabbing him in the back.

The Golem tried to take out the sword but Dragoon throw throwing knife at the Brain Golem, and then he us his other sword and stab it in the head as he then once again us his breath weapon and gave the Brain Golem brain Golem started to go into a rage and charge at tried to get out of the way but he did not get out of the way in time.  
The Brain Golem grabe Dragoon and throw him across the hit the wall and then fell to the floor hurting his back,but he would not give up.

 **Meanwhile in the Red Drake.**

* * *

Drakon went back into the the Red Drake was fighting Jade who was using her daggers to fight the Drake.

Jade:"Drakon I hope you know what you are doing?"He ask herself as she watched Drakon jump out of the shadows on to the Drake back. Drakon the drove both of his dagger into the back of the Drake until it reach the spine of the Drake tried it best to get Drakon off it back but Drake heald on to the daggers driving it farther into the Drake's Drakon was starting to slow the took out his daggers from the Drake's back and the jump off and then look at Jade who nodded as they both ran to the head of the Drake and cut it head right off it then ran to help Dragoon who was shaking himself off from what the Brain Golem did to him.

Drakon:"Need any help over here?"Hhe ask him as Dragoon smirk and said.

Dragoon:"Well it about time you get your butt over there."He said as Drakon went into the shadows and so did Jade.  
Dragoon was left there by himself fighting the then charge at the Brain Golem and slice the brain in the leg. It cried in pain while Drakon and Jade jump out of the Shadws and stabe the Brain blade stabe the golem in the back with made it turn around where Drakon came then drove his blade into the head of the golem making the blood from the Brain Golem Brain golem could not even move kept driveing his blade into the head to the golem until it fell dead onto the before it fell Drakon **jump off the Golem and wacth as it fell then went over and pick up his he went to make shure everyone else was before he could he heard someone rom behind them.**

 **Voise:"I see you did have killed Gerratt and you have killed the monsters that live in the job Drakon Nador,Jade Shadowblade, and Dragoon."He said as veryone turn around to see the same man who let them in the then walk up to him and ask.**

Jade"Who are you and how do you know who we are?"She ask as the little man smiled and said.

 **Old Man:"I have known all of you sent you where born.I have seen what all of you have gone throw and I know what you will go through.I go by many name but you may call me the Dungeon Master."He said as Drakon just look at the little guy and did not know what to think**.  
Drakon:"Let just get out of here."He said as the Dungeon Master just look at Drakon and ask.

 **Dungeon Master:"Why are you in a heary Drakon Nador the Shadow can wait.I have things to tell you that you must here."Drakon:"Of you really are who you calm to why have you not been helping us on this quest!"He yelled as Dungeon Master smiled and said.**

Dungeon Master:"This is about your father isn't?When you call out for help I did not not help him?I told you before as I tell you now Drakon I do not have the I can make thing,and know this before they happen but I can not stop people from dieing when there time is your father dying is what turn you into what you are today."He said as Drakon rolled his eyes and look at then turn back to the Dungeon master and said.

Drakon:"Fine but just one question how do we get out of here?He ask as the Dungeon Master smiled and raise his hand and the door open back into the throne room of the Master then said.  
 **Dungeon Master:"Now what I have to tell quest is about to get a whole lot Shadow is back and he has Flint Shadowblade."He said as Jade just look at Dungeon Master and the said.**

Jade:"What but my father die."She said and then Dungeon Master turn to her and said.  
Dungeon Master:"No my child he live and he is being held prisoner by the was never killed the Shadow minons sent the whole this up to make you think he was dead my child."He said as he then turn over to Dragoon"And you fell with hate for man what they did to you and your will have to learn to trust the like's of man."He said as Dragoon said.

Dragoon:"What!But they killed my took my mother from me first then they took my you want me to trust all of man kind!?"He yelled as Dungeon Master smiled and said.  
 **Dungeon Master:"Dragoon I have news for father did not die that night he was taken to this tower,he is being held here,and is the slave to Grim and Dramire.''He said as Dragoon just look at the Master then turn to Drakon and said."Drakon you will have to face many you have overcome alot in your life but what to come will be like nothing you have face help you on the quest I give to you the blade cold same lade you gave back to the dead Dragonborn Drago. You have been proven worthy of it power."** He said as Drakon just look at the Blade and took it and thank him and the man told them good and co then left as The Dungeon Master vanshie.


End file.
